


Forever It Is

by Hathly



Series: STOOB: Stiles's THEOry On Obsessive Behaviors (One Shots) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drunkness, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Teenage Drama, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with helping someone you love to move on, is that you fall harder because you feel that you're needed.</p><p>Until of course someone comes along and shatters that belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me and my kinda crappy writing, I'm having trouble with Theo's Characterization and I need help! 
> 
> If you were Theo, how would you define love?

When Theo met Stiles, he was one annoying son of a bitch; in Theo's and probably most people's opinion, that's is.

Theo should have know better, the moment he's heard the voice first even before the door opens would be a bad sign.

"Hey, um Hi!" A tall lanky guy in a plaid sleeves top and blue jeans walk in, luggage In tow. "I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinksi. I'm your new roommate."

Theo got up the bed and offered to help, shaking Stiles; what the hell is a Stiles? Hands. "Theo Raeken."

"Cool" Stiles flops on the bed leaving him with the bags. "So this is gonna be my bed, I love the left side of the room. Anyways thank you for helping me."

"No problem." He rolls his eyes and goes back to his bed, watching games of thrones. Stiles was fixing his things, but after an hour or two, scoots over his bed. "What?"

"Lemme watch!"Stiles said excitedly. Theo gives him space. By the end of the episode. Stiles's head was on his shoulder and the guy was sleeping.

He is so gonna regret staying in the dorms.

...  
...  
...

"Theo!" Stiles grabs and hugs him as he enters the room, a common occurrence; his roommate had no sense of personal space.

"Stiles, we talked about this!" He pushed the octopus but Stiles was one strong dude. For weeks it was all they talked about, no hugging Theo! But Stiles payed no attention.

"Isn't it obvious, I don't listen! Imma hugger" Stiles said indignantly. If Stiles didn't have a girlfriend, or if Theo's gay radar wasn't telling him that Stiles was Straight as a ruler he would have to say Stiles was gay, but know. "We are huggers!"

Stiles is straight and the proof was on Stiles's bed. Lydia Martin was on their room visiting. "Hey"

"Hello" The blond greeted back, before turning to watch on the laptop again, Stiles was back on the bed wrapped all around Lydia.

They were sickly sweet, well Stiles was; all hugging and kissing shit. Stiles wasn't bad but Lydia was Kind off way out of everyone's league.

It wasn't like he hated Lydia, he just doesn't have any reason to like the girl.

"Theo, are you okay?" Stiles caught his eyes and he smiled.

"Yes, I'm just not feeling good." He lays on the bed.

"We're going to lunch." Lydia announced as she got up the bed.

"You coming?" Stiles look worried, and he feels guilty. Knowing the guy, Theo being sick would bother him, that he would be distracted. Stiles was hammering him about missing Lydia so much, that they don't see each other since they're studying away. 8 hour drive is a big thing, apparently.

And he had taken the weekend an visited his parents just to give them space. He left Friday and just got back.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just rest." He shrugs as Lydia drags Stiles away.

...  
...  
...

When he woke up, someone was tugging on his lace. He watched as Stiles removed his shoes. "Hey"

"Dude. How many times did I tell you, don't go to bed with this and your jacket." Stiles was dragging his body up removing the leather away from his body.

"Stiles" he tries to reprimand , but knew better. Stiles was one mother hen. "Where's Lydia?"

"Oh she's already on her way back to her college." Stiles mutters as he kissed Theo's cheeks. "Thank you for spending the weekend else where."

"Are we kissing buddies now?" He wipes the kiss away. "Stop!"

"Nah, you're sweet and adorable, couldn't help it." Stiles laughed heartily, Stiles never did listen to him. Be it about hugging or leaving the lights on or keeping the trash under the bed, he's sure Stiles wouldn't listen to this kissing thing. "Oh yeah, we're kissers now"

...  
...  
...

Scott McCall was Stiles best friend, he met the guy. Stiles was hugging and kissing they guys cheeks when he entered the room. Theo did a double take, before Entering the room.

"Stiles!" The guy said and pointed at Theo. "there's your roommate."

"Ah Theo." Stiles let's go an run towards him. Hugging him, and pressing a kiss on his cheeks.

The guy, stood up and offered his hands. "I'm Scott. Thank you for taking care of Stiles."

"Theo" he offers as he shook the hand.

"Stiles, get the fuck off." He pushed Stiles who was busy keeping his hands on him.

Scott watches them.

...  
...  
...

Before he knows it, He was obsessed with the guy. Theo was watching every movement Stiles makes, and when he found out. It hit him pretty hard. Stiles was his only friend and he'll do anything to keep him.

Scott visits again after a few months. He nodded at him. And Stiles was sleeping on top of the dude and Theo was feeling glum.

He was pissed and angry and he was confused. He was jealous. It was a pattern forming, he now knew why he was not fond of Lydia, he was fucking envy. He's never had any friends like Stiles and Stiles was the only one who's cared enough to be that close to him.

"Stiles, Theo's here." Scott shakes Stiles.

"Don't wake him." He glares at Scott, before feeling guilt.

"Dude, he asked me too." Scott said before kicking Stiles off him.

"Uh, what? What's happening." Stiles was groggy, before sitting on the bed an turning to Theo.

"Theo!" He jumps to Theo who falls back on the bed, catching him.

"You guys are disgusting." Scott said.

"You're just Jealous Stiles likes me better than you now." He bites back. He knew how the statement stung but he didn't care, all he cares about is Stiles on his arms.

"Don't fight about the Stiles, there's plenty of me to go by." Stiles joked. Scott held his gaze on Theo; and Theo was looking back at him with the Same intensity.

...  
...  
...

When his mom an Dad visited the dorm, Stiles was only on a towel. "Uh, Hi! My name is Stiles."

His mom and dad love the guy, like hell, they would have adopted him by the end of the weekend.

...  
...  
...

 

It was the midterms when shit decided to hit the fan. Stiles was busy studying for his finals. Stiles had official made Theo's bed his home, claiming that he's bed is not comfortable: of course it was full of  
Books and all.

When Stiles entered the room, he was pissed and on the phone. "Scott! I'm practically Dying; you're on your way here and she wants me to go there?"

A paused, Stiles sits on the bed, Theo turns to face him with questioning eyes. Stiles shook his head before pressing a lips on his forehead. "I'm on my dorm, no! I'm not. I'm staying here."

Stiles was about to get up but Theo caught him, pulling him close. Hugging him, Stiles responds to touches, Stiles lays back. "I'll call you back."

"What is it?" Theo hums at Stiles.

"Lydia" ah, Stiles and Lydia were having problems, it's normal considering they were together since high-school, distance is a bitch.

"Maybe she just missed you , you know? Chicks are like that." He offered. "She just wanna spend time with you this weekend. I'm sure she's just missing you."

Stiles nodded and stood up. "You're right, you right. I'll call Scott and maybe he can Stay here with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah" he nods.

"Don't kill each other." Stiles reminds him as he walks out the door carrying a bag with clothes and Scott coming in with a back pack and six pack in hand.

...  
...  
...

"You're in love with Stiles." Scott said after their first three beers.

"I'm not. I'm straight." He said.

"Ha, you've been obsessing over each other, with the hugs and the kisses and the lunches and the text messages." Scott slurs.

"We're not!" Because they're not, obviously.

"Dude, please. Stiles my best friend, and he's sweet but he's not that sweet!"

"He has a girlfriend, you know." He punches Scott's shoulder.

"I know and I love Lydia but even she notices." Scott nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been hostile to both of us, you let Stiles sleep on your bed with you and you give this looks. "

"We're just friends."

"But you're in love with Stiles and Lydia's threatened."

"Stiles is straight, he wouldn't go for me."

"Aha! You didn't deny it. You're in love with him. Everyone knows."

"Stiles?"

"Nah, he doesn't. The guy is pretty stupid." And Theo knows it's true. Stiles wouldn't have noticed even if he writes in the clouds.

And oh Shit he's apparently in love with his roommate.

...  
...  
...

"I'm in love with him." He said it out loud just to see if he could.

"Yeah buddy, you are. Now question is, what are you gonna do about it?" Scott said, they were now both in the bed. Scott was on Stiles's and he was on his.

"Nothing, he's straight." He mumbles. "And he has a girlfriend. A perfect one at that."

"Yeah, but you have to tell him. Stiles had experience pining first hand, he wouldn't want someone to be miserable jus for him."

"I'm not gonna be miserable. I don't want anything to change between us."

"Okay." He look at Scott, and it's Scott ; now he knew why Stiles was friends with the guy. Scott was an angel, he gives nice advice when he's drunk.

...  
...  
...

When Stiles got back that weekend, he was the miserable one.

"We broke up." He slumps on the bed, jolting him awake. Scott was gone and Stiles was just there.

"Hey. Hey. " he sits as Stiles drops his things. Stiles kissed him on the cheeks, and hugs him before laying down.

"I'm good. Well obviously I'm not good. She's my everything, you know? I don't know life without here, I have this 50 year plan and now it's just gone." Stiles was facing the other way, and Theo Lays back down next to him, pulling him close. "I can't, this isn't right. She accused me of cheating with Erica."

"Your lab partner?"

"Yeah. I don't even know that girl thy much, and I only mentioned her once or twice." Stiles was draped all over him. And Started sobbing.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm here." He says because Stiles needs a friend, and he's gonna be there as one.

...  
...  
...

The trouble with helping someone you love to move on, is that you fall harder because you feel that you're needed.

Until of course someone comes along and shatters that belief. Erica Reyes .

Stiles has been spending too much time with the girl. Scott usually scolds him, about confessing but he knew better.

Stiles was draped all over him, they were gonna have a two weeks vacation because there were some conference going, and since he lives 6 hours plane ride from Beacon Hills, they were having a last bonding moment, when Stiles phone rings. "Jello?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah. I'm free now." Theo grips on Stiles waist. "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Stiles got up, and pry his hands off. "Where are you going?"

"Erica" stiles said as he pulls a short on. Like that's a good answer.

He wants to say, that he's leaving in a hour, reminds Stiles but he didn't. He got up and went to the bathroom. After Stiles left.

He turns his phone off, as he rides to the airport, maybe a break from Stiles is what he needs.

...  
...  
...

When he turns his phone back on, a call came through. Stiles.

"Hey?" He mumbles.

"Why did you took off?" Stiles was half pissed and upset.

"Can't miss my flight." He rolls his eyes.

"You didn't say goodbye"

"You were saying goodbye to me for the last four hours, didn't think another hour would have mattered." Specially when you're not there to begin with. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I just miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll see you in two weeks."

..  
...  
...

So they spend the nights talking about nothing.

Tuesday Stiles called to say Lydia and he talked. That it's good, they're still friends.

Wednesday, he calls Stiles to invite him over the weekend, but Stiles refused. "Erica's on here way here."

And of course his heart shrunk, Stiles didn't even invite him. And yet Erica was gonna spend time there.

Erica this, Erica that.

Friday Scott calls him about a party on his house. He didn't want to go, but Scott was nagging him.

Stiles calls after. "Hey"

"Hi, sup?" He was staring at the ceiling.

"There's this party tomorrow"

"At Scott's? Yeah I'm coming."

"How'd you know?"

"Scott called already."

"You talk to Scott? Since when?"

"We don't talk much, he just invited, cause he needed cool people on the party." He laughed.

"Ah." Stiles mutters. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I miss you."

"I miss you too." Cause you don't call me much anymore since Erica was there, he thinks. "Goodnight."

...  
...  
...

When he got off the plane, he looked at the map Scott sent him, and told him, if he had any problems finding their house, he could just ask the first person he see. And that's what he did, because that maps sucks.

He texted Scott and Stiles saying he's plane has landed. He didn't receive a reply though.

There's music playing as he rang the doorbell and he just went in, nobody would have heard the door bell anyways. He texted that he was there already.

He made his way looking for Scott, what he found was Erica and her lips on Stiles, he took a step back and turns. Scott was there though. "Oh no buddy you are not going anywhere."

Scott drags him upstairs, to a room. He whines"Scott."

"Let him have a rebound, and regret it. Put your Bag in the closet." Scott says.

"Just, don't give up without saying anything to him. It's unfair."

"Unfair? You talk about unfair?" Scott was dragging him out the window to the roof. "Where are we going?"

"Just come here." Scott calls as Scott lays down on the roof.

"Damn it! We're gonna fall you know" he mutters. "And where's the beer you promised me?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Scott got up as he sat on the roof. "I'll be quick."

He laughs at the guys antics, like really? He and Stiles was so alike. Stiles who was busy with Erica downstairs.

He looks sideways as Scott came bringing a six pack. "Here."

They drank in silence, of course. He was not in the mood for chit chat but getting drunk always loosens his lips. "I'm done."

"No you're not. You just bruised, you get back up."

"Can't fight biology." He joked but it hurts him. Stiles wouldn't want him because he wasn't a girl.

"Bullshit. You're hot, Stiles would go for you." ah because a Scott was a ray of sunshine.

"Hah!" He said sarcastically. "Erica?"

"She's a rebound, I'm telling you man."

"Doubt it. You've been there for Stiles, and She's just someone, a no one. And Stiles would appreciate you."

"As a friend."

"No not as a friend. Oh wait come to think of it, he's been taking you for granted."

"He's what now?" They were now laying next to each other, he was on his back while Scott was facing him, heads on his hand, elbows up.

"You've been a real good friend and he's taking you for granted. You need to show him there's a lot of people there for you."

"You're crazy, and drunk."

"I'm telling you man, do you like, um know how to come onto a guy?"

"How hard can that be?" He asked. But he doesn't want any guys. He wants Stiles.

"No really, I'll tell you what, kiss me." Scott was puckering his lips. And a Scott wasn't bad looking, like he knows the guy was hot but he wasn't interested.

"No really, you think I'm hot right?" Scott was not really close. And Theo was panicking. Like, really.

Someone clears their throat. "Scott, the guys are heading out. They were looking for you. You've Been gone a long time."

"Ah Danny!" Scott got up and help him. "Danny, Theo, Theo Danny."

Theo shook the guy's hand. Who was looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Not Yours Danny." Scott grabs his arms. Before whispering "This is Stiles's"

Danny was on their tail, Theo reached for his phone to check and holy crap there were tons of texts and calls from Stiles.

"Found him, making out with this dude in the roof." Danny announced as Theo notices there were now only a handful of people.

"Was not!" Scott laughed. "At least not yet."

"Your cut off" Theo glares at him, and his eyes found Stiles with Erica. Again.

Stiles got up and made his way, hugging him. "Hey"

"Hi!" He hugs back.

"It's time to go." Everyone started saying goodbyes. Erica was pulling Stiles away for a conversation again.

By the end it was only Scott, Erica and him left.

"I'm sleepy." Erica yawns.

Stiles stood up, "I'm taking her to the left guest room." And headed upstairs.

He closes his eyes. Feeling numb.

...  
...  
...

"It's time to quit" he laughed , but it was empty.

"What's your plan?" Scott was on his side as they sat on the couch.

"Just, I don't know. But don't google some shit up okay?" He punch Scott.

"Aww, I've ready set up a power point presentation in my head!"

"Entitled? How to move on gay love?" He burst laughing, Scott grabs his head messing his hair, before joining in.

"What's going on?" Stiles was on the stairs.

He pulls back but Scott was holding him. "Sorry my bad. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Wasn't sleeping yet." Stiles said, frowning at them. "Scott, can you sleep in your moms room? I'll sleep I yours, I can't drive."

"Uh? Okay?" Scott was confused as he was. Like really? Why wasn't Stiles with Erica?"

"You coming up Theo?" Stiles gets his attention as Scott releases him suddenly.

"Uh? Okay?" He echoes Scott.

...  
...  
...

He followed Stiles 10 minutes after, Scott was jumping jacks and told him about how he was right, that Stiles liked him better that Erica.

Scott directed him towards the room and bid him goodnight. The same room they were in earlier.

"What took you so long?" Stiles was on the bed, and Theo made his way to the closet, grabbing his bag.

"Nothing." He said as he changed his shirt and pulls his pants down.

"What up with you and Scott?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were gone with him most of the night." Theo sat on the bed as Stiles made space for him. Why was Stiles here and not on Erica?

"Theo."

"What?"

"You and Scott?"

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"About?"

"Stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"Theo, what with the secrecy? Did you and Scott made a secret club?" Stiles makes a joke but his eyes were hard on him.

"Nothing, I thought you wanted us to get along, we're getting along just fine now."

"And apparently making out." Stile sat up.

"We were not making out!" He shouted.

"Yet. Yet" Stiles wasn't one for backing down. "You talk to him on the phone too, apparently. And spent the whole night glued to him. Now, is there anything I should know about?"

"There's nothing going on."

"Trite much?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You were glued to Erica as well but I wasn't complaining." He snaps.

"We're just friends."

"Trite much Stiles?" He stood up. He wasn't prepared for this conversation.

"Where are you going?" Stiles's has shoot out to grab him.

"Anywhere."

"Fuck it! Why are you being so difficult?"

"Me? Fuck you Stiles!"

"Theo, I don't want us to fight. If you like Scott better than me, it's okay. I understand." Stiles grips loosens.

"Like who now?" Because this is crazy.

"Scott, he's a good guy. Um he's sweet and really thoughtful and he's hot." Stiles was singing praises. And Theo was confused, everything tonight is confusing. "Um I, I'm sure you'd be a happy couple."

"Stiles, what the hell? I'm not interested in Scott!"

"I get it, you know. Scott's my buddy, I'm sure he'll be a good boyfriend, he'll watch games of thrones with you. And he'll take care of you when your sick and he'll even buy those chips that you really like. I'll tell him where to buy it."

"You're in-love with me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Stiles was babbling words but the meaning was there.

"Am not!" Stiles blurted out.

"Really?" He smirks.

"Am not!"

"Fine you're not" he stood up again, and walks away.

"Where are you going? Hey!" Stiles was off the bed.

"Scott?" He turns.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in him?"

"Well you made a pretty good argument. With all the game of thrones and sick thing."

"But I do that too! I buy you those chips, and I even give you massages and I call you like everyday!" Stiles looked offended.

And he was laughing, he grabs Stiles and pinned him on the door. "You're In love with me."

"Am not! I just-" and he was kissing Stiles because he wasn't having this argument again.

Stiles hands was on his hair, kissing him back. "Theo, fuck T."

"There." He pressed his lips one last time. "Now tell me again how you're not with me?"

"But, you, I , you were gonna make out with Scott too! And you weren't answering your phone." Stiles pouted.

"Well that's just cause I found you making out with Erica."

"I wasn't making out with her, she kissed me for like 3 seconds and I set her straight." Stiles looked at him. "I was waiting for you the whole night!"

"Still, you were with her instead of looking for me. Good thing Scott found me or I would have left." He rests his forehead on Stiles's. "I was pissed and jealous."

"Really?" Stiles was whispering.

"Yeah." He smiles. "Now, tell me how you're not in love with me?"

"You're right. I'm in love with you. I love you. Me and Erica, not gonna happen. She knows that know, specially after I talked her ears off about you." Stiles assures him. "I'm sorry, I was jealous too, you know. I didn't know you were talking to Scott, and when he invited you first I was caught off guard."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. But Scott was my gay guru." He comments.

"I'm glad you and Scott are getting along, now that I know you're not into him, cause you're not right? Into him?"

"Stiles! I'm here, pressed into you. I'm sure this means I'm not." He laughed.

"Well that just because you haven't told me-"

"I love you, stupid" he kissed Stiles.

"I really did miss you, I hated this week without you. Let's not be apart again."

"Uh, like how long?"

"How does forever sound?"

"A really long time?"

"Forever."

"Okay forever it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are welcome. I really need pointers with Steo. Thank you!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
